The Glass Vile
by LittleBlackStarz
Summary: *FINISHED* Jerica Hart arrived at Hogwarts and was immediately what everyone was talking about. But what happens when the jealousy of one friend comes in between a romance in bloom? Only a mysterious vile can offer an answer.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Glass Vile

Disclaimer: all characters except Jerica are owned by JK Rowling.

Heavy smoke hung over the dense atmosphere, the insides of the room virtually invisible. What could be slightly seen was a large black cauldron, placed in the center of the room. 

Smoke poured out in whisps over the sides of the cauldron, covering the ground and filling the air. A small figure stood anxiously over her creation, pouring in more ingredients and stirring the mixture constantly.

The tiny witch turned to shelves that sat nailed to the wooden walls of the room and gingerly picked up a small glass vile connected to a long, silver chain. At the top of the cork in the vile was a metal figure. A small, shapely rose.

She ran her fingers delicately down the glass vile, scraping them against the metal rose. She pulled out the cork and walked back towards her cauldron.

The smoke had turned a deep red color, and the mixture inside the cauldron had begun to bubble and evaporate. The witch leaned over with the vile, scooping up the evaporated red mist.

She quickly placed the cork back into the vile, and stood back to admire it.

Blood red mist swirled continually and tiny beads of red liquid began to form along the inside of the glass.

The witch turned the vile over and over again in her old hands, admiring her hard work. Then she held the vile between her middle finger and thumb, exposing the glass. She looked up towards the tiny window near the ceiling where no light shone through.

The tiny witch grabbed her small wooden stool and placed it under the window, climbing up on it. She grasped the vile between her two fingers and carefully held it up to the window pane.

Suddenly, a tiny glint of sunlight shot through the window. It was immediately followed by hundreds of tiny more streaks of light, and eventually the window was filled.

The tiny glass vile heated up through the light, and began to glow a deep red color. The tiny witch stepped off her stool and took another look at the vile.

The red mist had begun to swirl faster and faster, creating a small hurricane of mist. The witch began to slowly chant, casting a deep spell over the tiny vile of mist.

__

"This vile holds the key, and spreads what there should more be, red mist inclosed in glass, be weary of the power in this tiny mass, love and life for all there to see, as the power allows, so mote it be." 

The vile started to glow brighter and brighter, until it was a deep red light filling the room and cascading the darkness. The tiny witch then placed the vile in a small black box, and set it on the highest of her shelves.

She knew, that in a hundred trice more years, the mist would be awoken.

~*~

Sunlight poured through the small window and crept up the wooden walls of the small room. The room had been kept in it's origional state, never once cleaned nor swept.

Preserving had been a technique mastered by the keeper of the old house.

Jerica ran her hands along the small wooden table along the back side of the wall. Her hand removed years of caked dust that she casually brushed off on her faded blue jeans.

A large black cauldron sat unused in the back corner, along with a shabby looking broom and ancient candlestick. Nothing but a wooden chair sat in the center of the room, and everything was covered in thick dust.

Jerica glanced up at the tall ceiling. The entire room was wood, including the ceiling. Holes bore into the oak wood and termites had eaten away part of the left wall. 

She looked over at the tall shelves that sat nailed to the back wall behind the table. They were filled with bottles full of potions and weird ingredients plus many boxes full of herbs and spices. The room had once been a kitchen as well as a potion room.

Dried flowers sat shriveled up in a small glass vase on the top shelf. But one of the flowers was alive and fresh looking. Intrigued as to how a flower could still be alive after it had been locked inside a room for over 50 years, Jerica pulled a tiny wooden stool against the shelves and climbed up on it, standing tall and reaching up to get the flower.

Her hand brushed a small box and she carefully grabbed it, bringing it down closer to her face. The box was gray and worn. She blew on the cover and dust scattered out in front of her. Lifting off the cover gently, she revealed what it held inside.

The tiny glass vile shone dimly. Faint red light streaked out from the dust covered glass as Jerica lifted the vile from the box. Setting the box carefully on the table, she skimmed her fingertips over the metal rose on the cork incasing the mist. 

Entranced by the glowing mist inside the glass, Jerica pulled the cork off of the vile slightly. 

A loud creak in the floorboards stopped her and she knew her grandmother was returning upstairs. She hurriedly pushed the cork back into the vile and placed it in the box, shoving it into her jacket.

As she left, a tiny bit of blood red mist floated lazily in the air and then disapeered.

~*~


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Glass Vile

Disclaimer: all characters except Jerica are owned by JK Rowling.

Her bedroom door shut behind her, Jerica crawled onto her bed and pulled the tiny black box from her jacket. She set it cautiously on her quilted bed spread and thought for a moment.

What could the contents inside the vile be for?

All she knew of the strange mist was that it was red, and that didn't help her any. She carefully lifted the lid off of the tiny box and lifted the vile from it. Inspecting the vile and the strange metal rose on top of the cork, Jerica's eyes drifted to the box.

Lying inside the box was a tiny piece of very old parchment. She layed the vile down and pulled the parchment out of the box. The parchment was very worn and yellowed, and had but a few words written in red ink covering it's surface. Jerica began to read them, saying them aloud.

__

"This vile holds the key, and spreads what there should more be, red mist enclosed in glass, be weary of the power in this tiny mass, love and life for all there to see, as the power allows, so mote it be." 

Suddenly the mist inside the vile seemed to come alive. Streaks of red light shot out of the glass and lit up the room. The mist swirled and looked alive as power seemed to surge alive inside of the glass.

Jerica picked up the tiny vile cautiously and felt warmth travel through her finger tips and spread throughout her body. Tiny vibrations and sensations of heat traveled up her arms and coursed through her body. Sheer energy flowed freely through her and she felt lifted off her feet.

She closed her eyes and let the energy engulf her. Tiny footsteps seemed to dance across her skin and she felt warmed and whole. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the vile. It's glow had ceased slightly and the energy was beginning to be less and less.

Setting the vile down inside the box, Jerica realized what the words on the parchment meant. The mist inside the vile spread love and energy for life.

Taking a deep breath, Jerica stood up and walked over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she reached in a pulled out a tiny silver jewelry box. The top of the box, engraved in the silver, were patterns of roses and thorns. It had belonged to the origional owner of the house, Jerica's distant relative.

Opening the silver jewelry box, Jerica pulled out a long thick silver chain. The silver glistened brightly in the dim light of the sun that filled the room. Walking over to her bed, she stringed the small glass vile onto the chain. Placing the chain around her neck, Jerica looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the glowing red vile at her neck. 

Somehow, everything felt so right.

~*~

"So how many classes are you taking this year, Hermione? 10 again?" Ron said nonchalantly as he sat down at the house tables for the sorting ceremony.

"Oh shut up, you think you would've noticed that that had gotten old by now."

Harry was hardly listening to his two best friends ramble on as usual, instead he was admiring the Great Hall. Even though he'd been in that very room 6 years in a row, and was now in his last year, it never ceased to amaze him.

The night sky winked down at him as he gazed up at the ceiling. The sky was clear as daylight that night, and it seemed that everyone in the Great Hall was admiring it. Millions of stars shone brightly through a thick blanket of deep blue.

"Harry?" 

Harry awoke from his placid trance and gazed, looking annoyed, at Hermione.

"Harry did you hear about the new transfer student? She's transferring here this year from Beauxbatons."

Harry lifted an eyebrow and turned to Ron, who merely shrugged.

"No I didn't...what year is she in?" Harry asked curiously.

"7th, I think...oh well there, I think that's her." Hermione said, pointing over towards the doors that opened to the Great Hall.

A tall girl with long, white blonde hair that was tied back in a braid walked in, chattering happily with a crowd of people. The girl laughed whole heartily at a joke someone had said and looked in Harry's direction. Her aqua blue eyes met his and held their gaze. The girl smiled at him and turned to wave goodbye to the people she was walking with. 

It was only then that Harry realized who it was that the new girl had been talking to. Draco Malfoy and his slytherin friends.

Harry's eyes narrowed as the girl walked towards their table, her eyes glancing up at the ceiling and taking in the energy of the large room. She twirled around, still looking at the ceiling, sending her long robes trailing after her. 

"Hey! My names Jerica," the girl said excitedly as she sat down next to Hermione. Hermione introduced herself and, since Ron and Harry refused to even look at the girl because she had been talking to Draco, she also introduced them as well.

"Well, it's nice to finally be here at Hogwarts, I've always wanted to come here but my grandmother wanted me to go to Beauxbatons because it was closer." said Jerica, who smiled at Harry and Ron but just got mean glares back.

Jerica's smile eased a bit and she bit her bottom lip. She was about to say something when the tinkling of silverware against glass broke her off.

"Attention everyone! The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily, please quiet down!" Professor McGonagall yelled hoarsely over the loud roar of the students. As if a wave had hit them, the crowd ceased to talk and the Great Hall was silent, everyone seemingly holding their breath.

"Thank you," said McGonagall. "Now, the ceremony shall start now, so if you would all please sit patiently while I go and get the first years, thank you."

~*~

"So what'd you think of the transfer student?" Ron asked Harry as they walked up to the common room after the ceremony.

"I think that she's a stuck up brat who seems perfect for stupid Malfoy."

"Harry!! That's a little harsh, don't you think? Just because she was talking to that jerk Malfoy doesn't mean that she's bad." Hermione said defensively.

The Gryffindor Common Room was already full of students who were busy catching up with friends. In the corner, talking to a group of first and second years, was Jerica.

"Say something in French!!" one of the first years asked anxiously.

"Vous les gars sont bêtes!" Jerica said, causing a huge fit of giggles from the 1st and 2nd years. Jerica walked away from the younger kids and headed through the huge crowds of students in the common room.

Various students waved hi to her as she passed, all shouting hellos and grinning at her. She had fastly made an impression on pretty much everyone in Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron quickly averted their gaze and stalked hastily up to the dorm room when Jerica began to walk towards them.

Her smile faltered fastly as she saw them walk away from her. "Do you know why they are avoiding me?" she asked Hermione.

"It's because you were hanging out with Draco Malfoy...they both, well, actually, all of us really hate Draco...so for them to see the new girl who isn't being what they consider to be a 'true gryffindor' by talking to Malfoy it...well lets just say they were overly upset."

Jerica's eyes flared as she glared up at the boy's dorm.

"Apparently I wasn't informed that there was a rule that you can't be friends with people outside of your house." she said hastily as she looked at Hermione one last time before walking up to the girls dorm.

~*~


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Glass Vile

Disclaimer: all characters except Jerica are owned by JK Rowling.

A musty smell hung in the air as incense smoked out any fresh air that had occupied the room before they were lit. Scarlet shawls covered the many lamps in the room, shrouding it in a deep red glow. 

Professor Trelawny emerged from the shadows carrying a large parchment. She motioned for everyone to quiet down as she began to speak.

"With my crystal ball I saw myself giving you all a beginning of the term project that you will do in pairs...and as you all know, I never go against what my crystal ball shows me."

A few students in the classroom groaned at the thought of a project and the rest of the students seemed to be asleep due to the heavy incense smoke.

"I will be assigning you partners, and will also be assigning you a type of Rune Magic that you will be practicing and performing for the class in 2 weeks. Now, I will be calling off the names of the partners and then I will allow you to meet up with your partner while I come around and assign you a rune magic." the professor said as she glanced around the room, her beady eyes glinting around behind her large glasses.

"Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Professor Trelawny began, reading off her large piece of parchment.

Harry looked over and Hermione and Ron and smiled at them. His smile quickly faded when Professor Trelawny spoke the next two names.

"Harry Potter and Jerica Hart."

Jerica's smile fell as well, and so did her spirits. Of all people, she had to work with the one who resented her and wouldn't even give her a chance. Harry looked bewilderedly at Professor Trelawny, not wanting to believe that he had to work with Jerica of all people. 

That stuck up brat, he thought to himself as he glared over in her direction. Jerica's eyes found the window and stayed fixed on it, not wanting to meet Harry's gaze again.

After the Professor had finished naming off all the groups, she waited for everyone to meet with their partners. Harry reluctantly stood up and stalked over towards where Jerica was sitting. She was still gazing out the window and avoiding his gaze.

"Hi Harry." Jerica said quietly, not looking away from the window.

"Hello." Harry said impatiently.

"Now I will walk around and give you all your assignment, please be quiet while I do this." Professor Trelawny said in her fake misty voice as she began to glide across the room. 

When she reached Harry and Jerica, who still hadn't muttered more then hello to each other, she tutted. 

"Hmm, I feel negative energy coming from you two, we need to fix that. I have just the project for you."

Harry and Jerica looked up at their professor, eyeing eachother suspiciously.

"Your assignment will be to do a demonstration of Elemental Spirit Magic, you must practice this on your own time and prepare a presentation for the class." Professor Trewlany smiled a misty smile and drifted away.

The bell rang and Jerica turned to face Harry and began to speak.

"We'll begin preparing our presentation tomorrow night after dinner, meet me in the common room then." was all she said before she stood up and walked out of the classroom with the rest of the students.

~*~

To Harry, the next day seemed to fly by before he had to meet Jerica for the project. He had noticed that she had hardly spoken to Draco since the first day back. And, much to his surprise, seemed to be becoming friendly with Hermione and Ginny. The nerve, he thought, taking his friends, what else was she gonna take? His heart wasn't what he had had in mind.

When the time arrived, Harry waited up in the boys dorm while the other boys were busy trying to fall asleep. He didn't want anyone seeing him going down to meet Jerica.

When he at last saw that Ron was asleep, he walked quietly down the long staircase and into the common room. One small lamp was lit on one of the tables by one of the large red sofas. Seated on the sofa was Jerica. She had her legs crossed and had a large book open and was scribbling something on a long piece of parchment.

"Hey." He said softly as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Jerica's head jerked up and when she saw Harry her lips curved into a smile.

"Didn't think you were gonna come."

"Well I did, didn't I?" Harry said hastily, sitting next to Jerica and looking at the parchment. Written on it were a few sentences about some elements and below it were a bunch of tiny doodles.

She saw him looking strangely at her parchment and laughed. "I have a short attention span, my grandma used to get SO annoyed with me...she'd be explaining about 'the old days' and I'd start poking fun at a nearby antique of hers, that upset her too, unfortunatly I guess, she used to always be so keen on sending me away and then missing me when I was gone at school."

Harry couldn't help but smile. She WAS funny...he thought to himself, quickly shaking away the notion and going back to his earlier demeanor.

"Well, what do you have in mind for our project?" He said.

"I was thinking that since to perform this, I've done it before, many times actually, so I know what to do, it's going to take outdoors stuff, so I thought we'd go out by the lake."

Harry stiffened.

"We're not allowed outside after dark." He said simply.

"You know, I've heard about what you've done Harry, and since when did you start following rules?"

Harry winced when he realized she was right. He didn't ever follow the rules, it was like a bad habit. Apparently it was for her too.

"Fine lets go."

~*~

The bright light of the full moon shone down on the moist grass, showcasing a sea of sparkling light. There was a light breeze that tousled the leaves of nearby trees and rippled the glassy lake.

Jerica began to walk towards a tall oak tree that sat right next to the lake. She dropped the book she had been carrying on the ground and her roll of parchment and sat crosslegged on the wet grass.

Harry, not wanting to complain about the grass being wet, sat down across from her. The spot she had chosen was covered with moonlight and was about 6 feet from the large oak tree and about 3 feet from the edge of the lake.

Jerica reached over and opened up the book lying on the grass and began reading over some of the pages. Harry sat waiting impatiently, looking around.

The castle looked dark and scary at night and there was no light coming from it. Everyone was asleep but them in this late hour. 

"Okay Harry, I want you to join hands with me and follow my chant, okay?"

"Right." Harry said as he took her hands in his. He looked at her and it seemed like he was seeing a whole new person. Her long blonde hair flowed like a river freely down her back and her shoulders, shining in the moonlight. Her eyes were closed and she was holding her head high, almost turned up to the sky. She was wearing a long deep blue dress that seemed to accent her figure. Pools of light swam over her delicate face and she seemed surreal.

Harry had felt his heart skip a beat when he had touched hands with her, as if her power had stopped it in mid beat. Jerica began to chant now, saying the words slowly once and waiting for Harry to repeat them.

"Three elements pour from mother earth to guide our senses and fullfill our desires, allow us to reveal three spirits: air, earth, and fire."

"Three elements pour from mother earth to guide our senses and fullfill our desires, allow us to reveal three spirits: air, earth, and fire." Harry repeated, closing his eyes and lifted his head like hers.

Suddenly, against the darkness of his closed eyes, bright light appeared. He opened them and looked at the large silver circle that had formed around them. He looked up at Jerica whose eyes were still closed as she prepared to utter the next chant.

"Air from the sky, surround and speak to us, tell as you wish us to see, as we will, so mote it be."

Harry repeated the words after her and suddenly felt the light breeze on the back of his neck grow stronger. He opened his eyes and saw that a powerful wind had engulfed the circle, and was twirling in a hurricane motion. 

Jerica's eyes were open and she smiled at Harry, then looked upward and closed her eyes again, letting the wind whip her hair high above her head.

Harry closed his eyes again and listened to the howling of the wind around him. Suddenly, a quiet voice joined the howling but the words were not of recognizable language. They seemed to be of another time, wordy and snake like.

The words grew louder and Harry felt almost engulfed inside this world of wind and voice. As fast as it had come, the voices died down and the wind ceased back to a quiet breeze.

He opened his eyes and saw that Jerica was smiling at him.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Harry blinked at her. "Definately."

Her smiled grew wider and she closed her eyes again, looking up towards the sky. 

"Seeds of the earth, move and grow, push up towards your haven and fill us with hope, guiding our paths so we can believe, as we will, so mote it be."

Again Harry repeated the words. For a second, Harry had thought it hadn't worked. But then he opened his eyes and saw that a dozen flowers and plants had pushed up from the ground in their silver circle.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Flowers of all kinds began sprouting from everywhere inside the circle and even a small tree began to grow. Jerica giggled as a solitary white daisy popped up in front of her.

Suddenly, again, the plants stopped growing and stayed where they were. The power had fulfilled what it set out to do.

Jerica looked over at Harry, her eyes beaming. "We won't be able to do that one in class, no soil or seeds." Harry smiled back at her, unable to tear his eyes away. God, he thought, she really is beautiful.

Jerica closed her eyes again and looked up, thinking over the next chant in her head.

Harry followed, his eyes closing and his mind clearing.

"Fire from the core of the earth, ignite us in pictures and rid us of our doubts, flames of red fusion, surround us and free, as we will, so mote it be."

Harry mouthed the words and opened his eyes. A bright wall of flames began to shoot up from the silver ring of the circle. Red and orange flashes lit up the darkness, lighting up Jerica's face in deep orange glow.

The flames detached themselves from the silver circle and began to form into tiny balls of fire. The flames danced above their heads and Jerica's eyes lit up as she smiled.

Harry tore his eyes away from the fantastic display of fire and looked at Jerica. He felt warmth building in his chest just at the sight of her. Her long blonde hair was flowing freely down her back and her bright blue eyes were entranced in the display.

Orange glowed and lit up her face and seemed to make her immortal. Harry couldn't seem to believe that he was feeling this way about a girl who had befriended his worst enemy. On the contrary, though, she was showing HIM, Harry, more then Malfoy would ever see.

Sudden darkness came over them as the flames disapeered. Harry fell out of his gaze and looked at Jerica who was sitting completely still, staring intently at the door to the castle.

A loud bang told him that someone had stepped out of the castle and was probably on their way over towards them. He saw Jerica pick up her book and grab his hand and run lightning fast behind some trees away from the castle.

Just her touch seemed to send him over the top, Harry thought as he felt himself being dragged away into the forest. 

"Oh no no, not in here, if anything were better off out there." Harry said, stopping and holding Jerica back.

"Nothing is more dangerous then being caught OUTSIDE at NIGHT by Snape." Jerica said, half stifling a laugh. Harry's eyes got large at the thought of what Snape would do to them if he found them outside and began to sprint ahead of Jerica.

She giggled after him and met up with him behind a tall tree right by a large pond. Harry listened to any sounds but heard none. Snape had gone back inside the castle.

"Woah, okay, that was close," Harry, looking over at Jerica then blushing when he noticed his hand tightly clenching hers.

"Haha, ya, well it was a good adreneline rush." Jerica let go of Harry's hand and walked over towards the pond. Moonlight cascaded across the surface of the water and gave it an iredescent glow. 

Tall trees surrounded them and seemed to enclose and protect the pond. Jerica sat down on a large rock that sat on the edge of the pond and began picking up tiny stones and skimming them across the placid water.

Harry surveyed the scene. A beautiful blonde girl who was adventurous, funny, and just like himself, sat skimming stones across a large pond in the middle of the dark forest. Something about the thought seemed to send chills down his spine. Good chills.

Jerica turned around and saw him staring at her. "So...what do you say we put our differences behind us and become friends?" She looked at him hopefully, lips curving into a seductive smile.

Harry didn't even hear his answer, instead the next thing he knew he was next to her, planting delicate kisses on her lips.

"Harry...Harry I..." Jerica began, feeling trembles down her spine as his lips explored hers. She couldn't doubt that she had had feelings for him since earlier that evening when she had seen him standing there at the end of the stairs, his wild black hair in a mess, his green eyes beneath his black rimmed glasses. He was nothing short of who she was and wanted, and yet she couldn't move so fast when he had been hating her less then a day before.

She gently backed away from him, looking up into his deep green eyes. "Harry...you hated me yesterday...this is so fast..."

"Jerica..." the name sounded so perfect on his lips, it seemed as though he were meant to say it. "Jerica, I didn't hate you, I just...well I don't know what it was but I saw something tonight and it willed me like nothing else has...I'm not good at explaining things like this, but..."

Jerica placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. "If you want...we could give this a try. I'm always up for new things, better things, and this might just fall into that catagory."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat as she leaned her head against the crook of his neck. "What do you say?"

"Yes, yes...lets try it." He said. Harry lifted up her chin and looked into her aqua blue eyes. "For better, or for worse."

~*~


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Glass Vile

Disclaimer: all characters except Jerica are owned by JK Rowling.

The weeks seemed to pass like hours, in a never ending cycle that seemed to eat away the year. The sudden change of heart of Harry towards Jerica had caused little stir amongst the Gryffindors. The same, however, could not be said for the Slitherins.

The slitherins had been investigating the mysterious closeness of Harry to Jerica, but the two seemed to keep their relationship a secret. No one was able to ask her, so the matter was quickly forgotten. At least, to all but one Slitherin.

Draco had had quite enough of hearing about Harry and Jerica. As far as he was concerned, pathetic chats like this about them were purely rumors. In his mind, Jerica had better taste then dumb gryffindors. Wasn't it her, anyway, who said equality among the houses and her who associated with Slitherins? His head fuming with anger, he skulked to each class, waiting till the end of the day when they had Transfigurations with the Gryffindors.

He'd now be able to see if the rumors were true, he thought. He had been so sure that Jerica had liked him, she always smiled and waved hi to him in the halls and his heart seemed to stop beating every time he saw her. 

Everything he had felt for her had been something he'd never felt before, since he'd always been full of malice and grudges against Gryffindors. But Jerica, well she was just a different breed.

She was kindhearted, but had an attitude all the same. She was funny, sarcastic at times, not afraid to break rules...beautiful. Draco shuddered at the thought of that sick Potter boy all over the girl he liked. The thought was just sickening.

The hour transfiguration was to start, Draco ditched Crabbe and Goyle to search for Jerica alone. Stupid fools, he thought as he swiftly changed crowds in the corridors, leaving Crabbe and Goyle walking in the wrong direction.

Sitting down at one of the back tables in Transfiguration, Draco pondered what to say to Jerica. If she was indeed dating Potter, then he would just have to sway her away from him. If she wasn't, well, then she was all his.

With winter holidays quickly approaching in a week, Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts. His father was to be doing some major business with the Death Eaters and so Draco would not be able to stay at home. His father needed him near Hogwarts for a certain reason anyway.

A loud creak told him that students were entering the room. He looked back and sure enough, Jerica walked in with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Turning back around quickly, he sneered at the thought of Jerica being around Harry.

He felt a hand graze across his shoulder and he looked up, his heart stopping as Jerica grinned and waved at him. "Hey Draco." she said, her voice happy and carefree.

He smiled back at her, a rare thing for him to do. Harry and Ron turned around and sneered at him, then turned back to Jerica, who was now seating herself at a table two in front of Draco. 

Draco didn't even care about Harry. He was lost in a dreamy gaze, his mind fully on Jerica. 

The period seemed to go by so slow, drifting on and on as Professor McGonagall talked nonstop about changing a fork into a centipede. 

When it finally did end, however, Draco immediately stood up and walked over to Jerica, not even thinking about Harry or Ron or what they might do to him if he even touched her.

"Jerica, can I talk to you for a sec?" he said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Sure," Jerica said, smiling, then turning to Harry and Ron. "I'll catch up with you guys."

Harry reluctantly stalked off, Ron glaring maliciously at his side. Hermione skipped off, trying to catch up with the guys.

Draco turned to Jerica, his hand still on her arm. "Are you staying here for Winter Holidays?"

"Yea, actually, I am...I don't think I ever want to leave Hogwarts," Jerica said with a laugh.

"Would you like to spend some time with me then, over the holidays I mean...I'm planning on staying here as well, my father has some business he has to take care of."

"Sure...I'd love to." She said, her eyes sparkling beautifully. "I better get going now, don't wanna keep Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting! Bye Draco" she said as she walked out of the room and down the corridor. 

Draco never thought he'd ever felt so happy.

~*~

At last, winter holidays had arrived. Students filed merrily out of the school and back home, cheerfully talking of christmas and presents and feasts. The hogwarts staff began to decorate the castle, even though few students were staying behind to enjoy them. 

Ron and Hermione had decided to go home this year, and so it left Jerica and Harry alone in Gryffindor with a few other students from other houses. One of those students staying behind was Draco.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked Jerica, sitting in the Gryffindor commonroom. A large fire was in the fireplace and the sun was just setting over the vast horizon. Streams of sunlight streaked through the windows and cascaded across the walls of the commonroom.

Jerica and Harry sat bored out of their minds, playing a casual game of chess.

"I dunno...wanna go for a walk?" Jerica asked hopefully, looking up at Harry. She felt so much for him just looking at him or just hearing his voice. To her, it was the strangest feeling in the world, yet the most wonderful.

For Harry, the feeling was more then mutual. Sometimes he found himself staring at her, mindlessly lost in her eyes. Right now was turning into one of those moments.

"Harry...?"

He snapped out of it, completely forgetting what she had asked.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she repeated, her lips curving into a sweet smile.

"Sure," Harry said, standing up and taking Jerica's hand in his. He lifted her out of the armchair she was sitting in and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly.

She lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. Green shone brightly through his glasses along with love and devotion.

Jerica lifted her mouth to his and wrapped him in a soft and sweet kiss. Their lips parted and they walked quietly out onto the grounds, holding eachothers hands tightly.

The hazy sun was just setting over the mountains and warm orange glow covered the grass. Birds flew happily around the trees by the lake, speaking peacefully to one another. The lake rippled slightly with the calm breeze that whispered on the back of Jerica and Harry's necks as they stepped outside.

Jerica took a deep breath and smelled the sweet aroma of honeysuckle and oak. Heading towards the sun, they walked around the castle, not speaking but instead taking in the beauty of the outdoors. 

Weather like this was abnormal for Scotland, and it seemed to send chills up Jerica's arms just enjoying it. Never had life been so peaceful, so relaxed, as it was now.

Harry suddenly stopped and turned to face Jerica, placing his hand on her chin. He bent down and kissed her lips softly, tasting her and breathing in the smell of her hair.

Jerica moaned quietly, almost a purr, as she intensed the kiss and placed her hands on his chest. She stepped closer to him and pulled out of the kiss, and instead gazed up into his eyes.

"Life has never been more wonderful then it is now," she said, smiling.

"I think I'm in love with you, Jerica." Harry said, his hand running down her cheek.

Jerica felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of his words, and saw the sincerity of them in his eyes.

"I knew I was in love with you a long time ago," she said, brushing her soft lips against his. He smiled and couldn't believe how happy he had become. Something about her always drove him wild. He now knew what it was. He was in love with her.

They walked over towards the lake and sat down on its shores, watching the sun pass over the crest of the mountain. Her head on his shoulder, Jerica swore she'd never love anyone more then Harry. He'd reached her like no one else could have, and it sent trembles through her body just at his touch.

The sun behind the mountain, Harry turned to Jerica and kissed her once more, a neverending habit that put him over the edge.

~*~


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Glass Vile

Disclaimer: all characters except Jerica are owned by JK Rowling.

Jerica sat alone in the quiet library, bored of studying and instead rolling her glass vile around in her fingertips. The mist was glowing a faded red as Jerica fingered the metal rose on it's cork.

"Hello, Jerica."

The sudden voice caused Jerica to jump.

"Oh..hey Draco." she said, smiling at him, placing the vile around her neck by the silver chain. "You scared me...I'm just finishing up a report for potions homework, want to join me?"

Draco smiled and walked over to her, sitting down at the small library table.

The afternoon sun was shining through the open windows and cool air poured in. 

"So..." Jerica began, setting down her quill and turning to Draco. "What have you been doing over the holidays, I haven't seen much of you."

Draco smirked, his steel eyes focusing clearly on her face. "Nothing really...except that I've been meaning to show you something that I think you will like very much."

The tone of his voice seemed to change, as if the kindness he had for her had vanished and all that was left was malice.

Jerica felt fear in her stomach but tried to conceal it behind a smile.

"Alright...what is it that you want to show me?"  


He stood up and reached for her hand, taking it in his and kissing it softly.

"Come with me."

Jerica hesitated for a moment. "Well...let me just leave a note for Harry then, he's in the bath right now, but he'll be back soon, I should tell him where I'm going...wait...where are we going, Draco?"

"It's a surprise, and come, we don't have time for you to write a note." he said, pulling her arm, trying to get her to move. But she was alittle stronger then that.

"No, Draco. Now hold on, I'm not going to let myself be pushed around like this. I'm not coming with you if your going to treat me this wa-"

"You shouldn't have made this difficult." Draco said, pulling his wand out of his robes. "Imperius!"

~*~

Steam and mist filled the air as Harry stepped out of the large bath in the prefects bathroom. Turning off all the faucets, he walked over to the towel rack and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around his waist.

He pulled on his clothes just as the sun was leaving the windows, darkness falling upon the room.

Opening the door, Harry stepped out into the cool corridor and began walking downstairs, towel drying his hair.

By the time he had reached the library, Jerica and Draco had left, and there was no note, not a shred of evidence as to where she could be.

Harry wouldn't of thought much of it, if all her belongings hadn't been there. But everything looked as if she had just left suddenly, not bothering to gather up her books and parchments.

He ran upstairs to the commonroom only to find it empty as well. The great hall: emtpy. The corridors: she was no where to be found. It wasn't until he had searched the whole castle and grounds that he began to feel true fear in his stomach.

~*~

"Come, follow me, walk now."

Jerica mindlessly followed Draco into the dark forest, her head spinning and her mind not being able to form thoughts.

Heavy fog began to appear on the ground as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest where no light shone. It was a whole different and surreal world, and Jerica couldn't comprehend why she was there.

Malfoy suddenly stopped, and taking Jerica's hand in his, lead her closer to where a large group of people stood.

"Father...this is the girl." Draco said, pushing Jerica towards a tall man with long white blonde hair who looked shockingly like Draco.

"Ah...very well then." the man said, an evil smirk forming on his face. 

Jerica began to feel sick and dizzy and felt her legs turn to jello beneath her. The next thing she saw was black.

~*~


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 5 - The Glass Vile

Disclaimer: all characters except Jerica are owned by JK Rowling.

Harry had decided that he should go look for Jerica in the dark forest. Maybe she had wandered off...or maybe she was taken. 

Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he wrapped it over his body and began walking quickly down the stairs. Just as he was coming down Draco came in through the front doors and began walking up the stairs as well.

Harry threw the cloak off him and corned Malfoy.

"Where is Jerica, what did you do with her!" Harry said angrily, his eyes a menacing emerald green.

His hands were fastened around Draco's neck, making it incredibly hard for him to breath.

"Why should I tell you Potter." Draco said, sputtering out the words like spit.

"Because you took her somewhere, didn't you! Didn't you, Draco! Tell me where she is right now or I swear I will hex you and you will regret the day you messed with me."

"Hex me then, Potter! and you'll never find out where she is!"

"TELL ME DRACO OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Harry growled, his voice like it had never been before and anger boiling inside of him.

Draco yelped and felt the hands clasped to his neck tighten.

"She's in the dark forest, but not for long, she's being taken to the lair."

"What lair? Voldemort's lair?" Harry could feel the anger and hatred for Malfoy burning up inside of him.

Draco nodded, finding he could no longer speak much less breath under Harry's tight grip. Harry dropped him and ran out of the castle, heading straight into the forest.

~*~

Minutes seemed like hours as Harry frantically searched through the forest for a sign of Jerica. His ears perked, listening carefully for any sound or movement besides the heavy beating of his heart.

He heard the swish of a cloak and turned sharply to his left. He saw a dozen or more men in black cloaks standing over a large hole in the ground. He watched as one by one the men slipped into the hole.

Voldemort's lair, Harry thought venemously.

After the last figure had gone into the hole, Harry slipped the invisibility cloak over him and ran over and slipped in as well, careful to not make any noise.

His feet landed with a soft thud on the dusty ground. Dust was caked on the stone floors and walls. Dead roots and vines grew along the walls and shared the dust.

There was little light that could be seen, except one bit coming from a room at the end of the tunnel. Harry walked quietly towards it, keeping his eyes and ears open for movement or sound.

He wandered slowly into the room at the end of the tunnel, and saw that it lead into a hallway that contained two doors. One of these doors was solid steel and was slightly open. 

Walking towards it, he began to hear voices.

~*~

"Wake up, you stupid girl."

Jerica felt herself being nudged sharply in her side and opened her eyes, scared of what she would find when she did.

The room was small and surrounded by stone. Dust and mildew penetrated the air and it was difficult to breathe. She sat up and looked over at the men who had taken her there.

They were all standing in front of a large chair where another man seemed to be sitting.

"Get up." one of the men said, yanking her quickly up off the floor. One of the other men, the one Draco had called Father, walked up to her and gripped her tightly by the neck.

"Now listen to me carefully. We are giving you the chance of a lifetime because of your parents. Your parents were devoted servants to the most powerful dark wizard in the history of magic, and now that you are older and in your prime, we are offering you a chance to join us."

"Never!" Jerica tried to yell, but it came out as a tiny whisper.

"Suit yourself, you foolish girl." Malfoy's father said, dropping her to the floor and sneering at her.

"Leave." a hoarse shrill voice said. The deatheaters walked out of the room, one of them waiting outside the door.

"Look at me, Jerica Hart." the voice said again, beconing her with a hiss.

Jerica slowly looked up, and what she saw struck fear in her heart. Voldemort sat curtly in the large armchair, in full human form. He had regained a human body and was sitting comfortably with his new servants by his side.

"Tell me, Jerica, what do you know of your...parents?"

"I know nothing of them." she said, her voice shaking.

"They were my servants, and before they died they had told me how they wanted their only child, you, to follow in their footsteps and serve Lord Voldemort, or, Me." A tight, evil smirk formed on the heartless face that sent chills down Jerica's spine.

"So...so they wanted me to die?" she said, feeling her heart start to tear.

"They died for a rising power and are one of the reasons that I am where I am...don't you want to be a part in this war?"

"You think it's worth it to fight an unjust war for an unjust cause?" Jerica said, anger starting to melt away the fear she had felt as she stood up to face him.

"Absolutely." Voldemort hissed, the evil smirk still shadowing his face as he raised his wand and yelled Crucio.

~*~


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Glass Vile

Disclaimer: all characters except Jerica are owned by JK Rowling.

Harry had heard enough. He threw off the invisibility cloak and charged into the room, his wand raised.

"Back off Voldemort, I've beaten you once I can beat you again!" he yelled, his voice filled with anger as he watched Jerica crouched on the floor, screaming in pain.

She felt the pain subside as Voldemort took off the curse, pointing his wand at Harry instead.

Jerica looked up and saw Harry standing there, the invisibility cloak on the ground at his feet.

"H-Harry.." Jerica muttered, her vision a sudden blur. "No!" she yelled, jumping in front of Harry just as Voldemort was starting to mutter the words of the forbidden curse. "You took my parents but your not going to take Harry! If you hit me again with crucio then I will be of no use to you."

Voldemort took in this sudden bout of courage from the young girl and her will to keep the boy alive. He also heard the last part of what she had said and began to comprehend it.

"Are you considering joining me?" Voldemort said, an odd smirk on his face once again.

"I will join you under one condition."

"Yes?"

"You must let Harry go back to Hogwarts safely."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. She was risking everything just so that he could live. He wouldn't let her be alone.

"Jerica you can't!" he said to her.

She turned around slightly and smiled weakly at him. "Trust me, Harry, this is for the best." Jerica reached behind her neck and unhooked the silver chain, taking off the vile and clutching it tightly in her hand.

Turning back to face Voldemort, she suddenly became almost business like.

"Your very determined...I like that in my deatheaters."

"Just let Harry leave unharmed and I will join you."

"Alright then. Crabbe, Goyle! Escort Mr. Potter out of the lair."

Two large men walked into the room and grabbed Harry's arms, trying to drag him away. "No!" he screamed, managing to get free of their grasp. He ran over to Jerica and stood by her side, wrapping his hand in hers.

"Oh what a foolish boy you are Potter..." Voldemort said before ordering the two men out of the room. "I see that my flaw is committed to you Jerica, foolish too, because if he had left then you would have lived. But now, you both have to die."

Voldemort stood up and walked over to Jerica, grabbing her by the neck. The vile slipped from her fingers as she gasped for breath.

"You are such a dumb girl, you would have been such a disappointment to your parents. They were committed to me...they killed for me. Now I will kill for them."

"Harry, grab the vile! Open it!" Jerica gasped, watching as her vision grew blurry and her chest growing weak from lack of air.

Harry looks around and sees the vile and grabs it, yanking the cork out by the metal rose. Red mist began to fill the room and warm up the air. 

"What is this?" Voldemort said, his voice wavering in fear. He breathed in the mist and dropped Jerica, crouching over in pain.

Jerica ran to Harry and the stood, paralyzed in fear, against the wall.

One of the deatheaters had heard the noise and opened the door, peering in. He saw the mist and ran away quickly. He could be heard telling the other Deatheaters to leave because Voldemort was dead. 

Suddenly, silence swept over the room.

Voldemort was lying still on the ground.

Harry was about to speak when a black shadow rose from Voldemort's body and disappeared through the open door.

Voldemort's body then crumbled to dust.

Jerica threw her arms around Harry and felt relief wash over her. It was over, they had won.

~*~


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Glass Vile

Disclaimer: all characters except Jerica are owned by JK Rowling.

Back up at the castle, Madam Pomfrey was fretting over the minor abrasions on Jerica's neck. "It's alright..I'm okay." 

As Jerica and Harry sat on one of the hospital beds, holding each other tightly, Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Your back, I see." he said softly, walking towards them.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry muttered, looking fondly at the headmaster.

"Well, you have done it again, Harry. And Jerica, you have made the wizarding world very proud tonight."

"Is...is Voldemort...dead?" Jerica asked, her voice wavering.

"No...I'm afraid he's not dead. But there is a very reasonable explanation as to why."

Harry and Jerica looked at the older wizard, both completely confused.

"Do you know what the contents of that vile you had were, Jerica?" Dumbledore asked, a slight grin on his face.

"No...well I had assumptions...when I held the vile it made me really warm and content...so I think it had something to do with love, or life." she said, looking to Harry and back to Dumbledore.

"Indeed, you are correct. The contents of the vile were the strongest love potion ever created, but the person who created it preserved it in it's gas form. That is why it looked like mist. When the gas is breathed in, it brings out whatever love it can find in a person and allows that love to overshadow all other emotions. But if there is no love in a being to begin with, such as Voldemort, then that being is destroyed by the mist."

"But...why wasn't Voldemort completely destroyed?"

"Because not all of the mist was inside the vile."

Jerica suddenly realized what he meant. When she had opened the vile upon first seeing it, a bit of it must have escaped. Not all of the mist was inside the vile when Harry had opened it.

"It's all my fault..." Jerica said, her eyes going blank.

"No, it is not your fault. Voldemort has been reduced to nothing but a shadow. He can do no harm without help now, and all of his deatheaters think he is dead. And all of that is thanks to you."

Jerica looked up as the older wizard touched her face softly and walked out of the room. She turned to Harry and her wrapped his arms tightly around her.

~*~

That evening, under the light of the stars and the moon, Harry and Jerica stood peacefully on the highest part of the castle that overlooked the lake.

Stars shimmered on the surface of the lake as it sat like glass amidst the still night. A crescent moon shone down from the sky and lit up their world. 

Jerica turned to Harry, her lips running along his jaw line, tracing the curved edge of it softly. He looked down and his mouth met hers. He wrapped her in a warm kiss that went on forever.

Warmth fueled through them despite the chilly night air, and happiness seemed to radiate off their eyes.

Jerica pulled out of the kiss and looked up at Harry. "I love you," she said softly, watching how his eyes seemed to glow at the sound of the words.

"I love you too.." he said quietly, cupping her chin in his hands. "When this years over...and were out of Hogwarts...would you...oh, well...will you marry me?"

Jerica let out a soft cry and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes." 

~*~


End file.
